1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having improved chromaticity and improved contrast, the improved contrast brought about by reducing an external reflectance, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel generates images by exciting phosphor layers formed in a predetermined pattern in a closed space filled with a discharge gas. The phosphor layers are excited by ultraviolet light generated by glow discharge between two electrodes receiving a predetermined voltage.
According to a driving method, the plasma display panel (PDP) can be classified into three types, a direct current type, an alternate current type, and a mixed type. According to the electrodes, a plasma display panels (PDP) can be classified two types, a two-electrode PDP where two electrodes is the minimum number of electrodes for discharging, and a three-electrode PDP. The direct current type PDP has an auxiliary electrode for inducing an auxiliary discharge, and the alternate current type PDP has address electrodes for improving an address speed by distinguishing a addressing discharge form a sustaining discharge.
Also, according to the disposition of electrode structure for discharging, the alternate current type PDP can further be classified into two types, a facing type electrode structure and a surface discharge type electrode structure. In the case of the facing type electrode structure, one sustain electrode for generating a discharge is disposed on the front substrate and the other sustain electrode is disposed on the rear substrate, and the discharge occurs in a vertical direction in the panel. In the case of the surface discharge type electrode structure, two electrodes are disposed on a substrate, and the discharge occurs on the same plane on the substrate.
A discharge gas is filled in the plasma display panel. Generally, the discharge gas is a column eight inert noble gas such as He, Xe, Ne, etc. When Ne is used as a discharge gas, Ne prevents accelerated gas ions from colliding and damaging a dielectric layer or a phosphor layer. However, because the Ne gas generates a visible orange color and thus reduces the chromaticity during discharging, a corresponding color filter layer can be formed in the discharging space to solve this problem.
Other matters to be considered are the problems of reflection brightness and contrast of the panel based on the intensity of the reflected external light. In order to minimize these problems, a design that reduces the intensity of external light that is reflected can be built into the display. Such a design could include a black stripe disposed between the bus electrodes in non-discharge regions that serves to reduce the intensity of the reflected light thereby improving image contrast.
A plasma display panel using a color filter layer and a black stripe is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 1998-116562, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2003-31134. In such displays, the color filter layer and the black stripe are formed by a screen printing method or a photosensitive paste method by a photo etching process. The screen printing method has a drawback in that it can not be applied to a fine pitch (or high definition) plasma display panel. Also the photosensitive paste method requires expensive equipment and a very complicated process, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.